Maybe It's Mayo
by tiny.coco.chan
Summary: If Uchiha Sasuke wants to make the perfect proposal to Hyuuga Hinata, he'll have to conquer an obnoxious blonde, a field of weeds, and... mayonnaise? SasuxHina-FanClub contest entry. *SasuHina OneShot*


**Wow, I found more time to write! This is my second entry for the SasuxHina-FanClub's Picture "Perfect" Moments contest with the category of embarrassing moment. Let's see if you can catch the embarrassing moment (so I know I didn't fail haha). If you like the story, then please vote for me (I'm oh-so-subtle about this). Links for the contest are on my profile. Good luck to all participants. ^_^**

**This can be seen as a glimpse in the future from "With a Side of Fries", my other entry. In that story, Sasuke and Hinata first met. In this story, they're together now (and Naruto and Sakura are married, if you care about that haha). Please note that this OneShot can be read alone and be completely understandable (except for my weird sense of humor).**

**Who hates mayonnaise? *raises hand***

* * *

"Look at this! It's the size of Sasuke's brain!" Uzumaki Naruto laughed.

He held up a small grape in the air for everyone to see. Hinata and Sakura exchanged glances, anticipating the retaliation that would surely come next. After all, Uchiha Sasuke was notorious for getting revenge.

As expected, Sasuke didn't bat an eye as he replied, "It's too bad that grape is bigger than the size of Naruto's bal—"

"Um, can we please get along?" Hyuuga Hinata quickly interrupted.

She sent Sasuke a pleading look, which he couldn't ignore. As much as he enjoyed picking on his so-called best friend, Sasuke forced himself to comply with Hinata's wishes. He had to make her happy because today had to be perfect.

They were having a picnic with friends—if a hyperactive blonde and his pink-haired wife could be counted as friends. After that, Sasuke would sneak away with Hinata to the nearby lake. The sun would be setting by then, its autumn hues reflecting off of the lake's crystal waters. He would pull out a ring, and Hinata would gasp as the light danced off of it. She would tremble, at a loss for words, as he slipped the ring onto her delicate finger. Finally, she'd manage to breathe out a 'yes' and wrap her arms around him—

Okay, Sasuke really needed to stop watching those drama shows with Hinata. Her eyes would always be glued to the television while he reluctantly sat through them (namely because he couldn't stand it when Angela kept cheating on Brad). All of the drama shows used the same plotlines of love and loss, which bored him. So out of the corner of his eye, he'd usually study Hinata's reactions instead. She'd blush, smile, and cry within the course of one hour. It amused him; maybe that's why he tolerated sitting through them in the first place.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Hinata asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. "You're not eating."

"I'm fine," he snapped.

Alas, even after watching all of those drama shows, Sasuke acted as romantic as a duck's butt. Hopefully he wouldn't screw up his proposal with Hinata. For now, he would make sure that they enjoyed their picnic.

He took a bite of his sandwich and resisted the urge to spit it out.

"Is this mayonnaise?" he said in disgust.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot to not put it in the sandwiches," Hinata said, her face scrunching up. "I know how you hate it."

Now he had upset her even more. At this rate, he might as well pull a Romeo and kill himself.

"It's… edible," Sasuke told the truth, leaving out the 'barely'.

"Technically, everything is edible," Sakura chimed in matter-of-factly. "You can even eat tree bark."

"Really? Even poison oak?" Naruto asked.

"Poison oak isn't a tree. It's a leaf, idiot."

"I like ramen better, anyway."

"If you keep eating that stuff, you'll get a heart attack!"

"It's better than eating your cooking!"

As Naruto and Sakura (not surprisingly) quarreled, Sasuke noticed that Hinata looked miserable as she scraped off the mayonnaise on all of the sandwiches she had packed. He would feel like such a jerk if she started to cry. Well, he already was a jerk, but he hated feeling like one too. It made him wonder if he even deserved someone as kind as Hyuuga Hinata.

Screw the picnic. It wasn't working out. Sasuke set down his sandwich, which was promptly invaded by stray ants.

"It's just a sandwich," he stated and grabbed her wrist. "Let's go."

"We shouldn't really leave Naruto and Sakura here," she said.

Being the kind-hearted person she was, Hinata wanted to stay so she could act as the peacemaker. However, Sasuke knew that it wasn't necessary. Naruto and Sakura made up as frequently as they fought. As if on cue, said couple was no longer arguing. If anything, they were getting a little too friendly now.

"It's fine, Hinata," Sakura winked as Naruto snaked an arm around her waist. "You and Sasuke should go and take as looong as you want."

Sasuke thought he was going to be sick, and it wasn't because of the mayonnaise. He pulled Hinata up, and they quickly made their escape before they would have to witness anything disturbing. Not much later, a faint scream could be heard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, IDIOT? SQUASH THEM ALREADY!"

"BUT SAKURA, SOME OF THE ANTS GOT IN MY PANTS!"

Hinata giggled. She caught Sasuke's eye, and he smirked.

They walked through a field of dandelions. The amount of weeds annoyed Sasuke. Hinata, on the other hand, plucked one off of the ground. She closed her eyes and blew on it. The seeds danced away in the wind. She gave a small sneeze, but she looked satisfied. They continued to stroll along until Sasuke decided to break the silence.

"What did you wish for?" he questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"When you blew on the dandelion," he explained.

"Um… I'm not supposed to tell you or else it won't come true."

"You actually believe that?" he smirked.

"Well… you believe in wishing on dandelions," she countered.

"I never said I believed in it. I just asked what you wished for."

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" he asked, incredulous.

"It's just that… I'm happy with what I have right now," she smiled, tentatively bringing her hand to his.

He smirked to himself when he saw that his timing was impeccable. They had reached the lake by sunset. As expected, the reflections of the sun danced on the water. A gorgeous mixture of orange, red, and purple painted the sky, where a bird elegantly soared. It was breath-taking; it was beautiful. Sasuke saw Hinata's shining eyes soak in the sight. He let go of her hand and dug into his pocket until he found the tiny box.

It was now or never.

He bent down on one knee and began, "Hinata, will y—shit."

Yes, shit. Literally.

Right when he was about to propose, a bird had decided it needed to go to the bathroom. On his head. It had flown past him, leaving a surprise behind.

Sasuke. Hated. Surprises.

"Sasuke, swearing isn't—Oh!" Hinata gasped. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke didn't respond; he only proceeded to wipe off the bird crap from his eyes with the back of his hand.

Hinata kneeled down with him, pulling out a napkin from her pocket. It had a flower pattern on it, which had matched the cups from the picnic earlier. She hastily dabbed the crap off of his forehead. Somehow, she found her face hovering dangerously close to his. Their eyes met. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it down.

"Let's pretend that didn't happen," he murmured.

"Then I should wipe off the rest of this… um… mess," she said quietly.

"Mayonnaise."

"What?"

"If anybody asks, let's say it's mayonnaise," he ordered through clenched teeth.

She gave him a small smile and nodded her head.

Hinata resumed cleaning the "mayonnaise" off of Sasuke's hair. The perfect proposal moment was ruined by that stupid bird. He didn't care if it was chicken, turkey, duck, or even pigeon. He would be dining on roast bird later.

Meanwhile, he pondered over his next move. He had been planning to propose on this date for a while now. It took him days to find the perfect ring and a week more to decide the best location for the actual proposal. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't going to give up just because of a stupid bird.

"There you go," she smiled. "No more mayonnaise."

Hinata wiped Sasuke's head for the last time. She wrapped the used napkin into a clean one and stuffed it into her pocket. At times like this, she reminded him of his mother—minus the nagging.

He pulled them both up to stand and once again dug into his pocket for the ring box. He kneeled to the ground, opening the box. The sun kissed the horizon, and it was dangerously close to dusk.

It was now or never, for real this time.

Before another bird could crap on him, Sasuke asked, "Marry me?"

Silence.

Okay, he'd rather have two birds crap on him than have to see the frozen shock on her face. It hurt to think that she would reject him. She had been the one to change him into who he was today. Not surprisingly, Uchiha Sasuke had been a heartless jerk at first. When he met Hinata, she had shown him kindness. It was a new concept, but he found out it had been the one missing component in his life.

Through her gentle kindness, he came to love her. He loved it when she blushed whenever she saw him. He loved how she always cheered him up whenever he had a bad day at work. He loved how she managed to find the good in everybody, even in him. He loved Hyuuga Hinata.

Because of kindness, because of love, because of Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke had become a better person. Without her, he'd go back to being a heartless jerk, something he didn't want to do.

He tried again. "Hinata—"

"Yes," she breathed, her cheeks burning the red hues of the ending sunset. "Yes, of course! It's just that… I didn't realize that my wish actually came true."

"You little liar," he smirked. "You told me you didn't wish for anything on that dandelion."

Without another word, he slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly. They immediately embraced as dusk arrived. Stars began appearing in the darkened sky, but Sasuke didn't wish for anything. Finally, everything was absolutely perfect…

"Haha, Sasuke and Hinata are GETTIN' IT ON!"

…right after he pummeled a certain Uzumaki Naruto.


End file.
